kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Ultimate Journey
Pokémon Ultimate Journey is a American-French-Japanese animated action-adventure-fantasy television series, being based on Pokémon Thunder and Lightning, itself based on Pokémon by Nintendo, Creatures and Game Freak. It is produced by The Pokémon Company International, Futurikon and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Kids' WB, with reruns airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, in the United States, on M6 in France and on TV Tokyo in Japan on TBD 2021. Synopsis The series follows Sam and Lisa as they travel through Roades and other regions to collect other Pokémon while they encounter several figures through their journey with some of them being rather sinister. Characters Main * Samuel "Sam" Brown (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a naïve Pokémon trainer who is on his way to become the greatest trainer of all time. ** Giddyup (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - Sam's main Pokémon who is known for its TBD. ** Taekwo (vocal effects by Eric Bauza) - TBD ** Pancham (vocal effects by Noriko Shitaya) - TBD * Lisa Brown (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Sam's energetic sister who joins him and desires to become the champion of TBD. ** Pikachu (vocal effects by Ikue Ohtani) - Lisa's main Pokémon who is able to create electricity through its tail or cheeks. ** Robbin (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - TBD ** Shinx (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - TBD ** Supporting * Professor Root (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a rather intelligent Pokémon professor who teaches new and veteran trainers TBD. * Anna Brown (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Sam and Lisa's caring mother who TBD. * Andrew "Andy" Jackson (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a kinda egotistical rival to Sam and Lisa who occasionally clashes with them to prove his superiority and become TBD. ** Scorbunny (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Adrian Matthison (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a girly rival to Sam and Lisa who is in love with Sam and wants to TBD. ** Popplio (vocal effects by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Pokédex (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a digital device held by every Pokémon trainer, providing some information about several Pokémon and their stats. * Nurse Joy (voiced by Megan Hollingshead) - TBD * Officer Jenny (voiced by Martha Harms) - TBD * Antagonists * Team Whip, consisting of: ** Jasmyne (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD ** Andre (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ** Maroon (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD ** Lucy and Katherine (voiced by Hynden Walch and Danica McKellar, respectively) - a duo of a sadistic and an athletic grunts who serve as the show's most recurring villains, often ending up in random situations, mainly to catch any Pokémon they find out, especially Sam and Lisa's. *** Eevee (vocal effects by Wakana Minami) - Lucy's main Pokémon who often gets into several fights as TBD. *** Ralts (vocal effects by Ikue Ohtani) - Katherine's main Pokémon who later evolves into a TBD. * Cougtress (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a rather intelligent Pokémon who can control people and Pokémon alike, aiming for TBD. * Windeigo (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Episodes See List of Pokémon Ultimate Journey episodes. Trivia * This is the third Pokémon animated series to not be focused on Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu and the first to be produced outside of Japan. ** Despite that, some elements from the original anime are incorporated into it, most notably Pikachu as a main Pokémon, a new version of the Western theme song (performed by The Weeknd) and the Who's That Pokémon? segments. ** Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Futurikon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB's Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas